1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication station (mobile station), and more particularly, to a mobile station and a display therein, in which a plurality of LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays) are made operative from one operation means for recognizing information on an originating station and information on a state of a receiver station even if a folding cover is not opened in a folding type mobile station.
2. Background of the Related Art
A related art LCD will be explained. FIG. 1 illustrates a section of a related art LCD, and FIG. 2 illustrates a block diagram of a two-faced display of LCD in a related art mobile station.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art LCD is provided with a lower substrate 13 having a scan electrode pattern, a signal electrode pattern, and a pixel electrode pattern formed thereon, and an upper substrate 12 having a common electrode pattern, a black matrix and color filter layer, and liquid crystal 14 injected between the upper substrate 12 and the lower substrate 13. There are polarizing plates 11 and 15 on an upper surface of the upper substrate 12 and on a lower surface of the lower substrate 13, respectively, for compensating for a phase difference caused by light refraction in the course of display of characters, numerals, or figure. And, there is a reflection plate 16 on a bottom surface of the polarizing plate 15 for reflecting light in a forward direction. The upper and lower substrates 12 and 13 are formed of glass or film having very good transparency, and the electrode pattern on the upper substrate 12 and the lower substrate 13 may be of the matrix type, segment type, or a mixture of the dot matrix type and the segment type.
A device for displaying characters, numerals, or figures on two faces of the device by applying two of the foregoing LCDs to the device will be explained.
Referring to FIG. 2, the device for displaying characters, numerals, or figures on two faces of the device is provided with a first and a second liquid crystal displays 26a and 26b respectively having signal lines and scan lines, a controller 21 for receiving and analyzing a video signal, to provide a control signal for displaying characters, numerals, and figures, a first memory 22, a volatile memory for temporary storage of a signal or storage of booted data for accelerating operation of the controller 21, a second memory 23, a non-volatile memory for storing a general management algorithm of the controller 21 therein, a first operator 24a for operating the signal lines and the scan lines in the first LCD 26a in response to a control signal from the controller 21 for displaying the video signal, a second operator 24b for operating the signal lines and the scan lines in the second LCD 26b in response to a control signal from the controller 21, and first and second frame memories 25a and 25b for storing signals to be used in implementing the characters, numerals, and figures provided from the controller 21 for the first and second operators 24a and 24b. That is, there are two LCDs each having separate signal lines and scan lines and two operators for operating respective LCDs.
Operation of the two faced display provided by attaching two of the foregoing LCDs on a front and back of a plane will be explained.
Upon reception of system power, the controller 21 accesses to an operation program in the second memory 23, to be in a state that an initially booted condition of the system is maintained, and detects an external signal input for displaying characters, numerals, or figures. Upon detection of reception of an external signal, the controller analyses the input signal according to the managing algorithm and analyzing algorithm stored in the first and second memories 22 and 23, and provides a control signal for displaying characters, numerals, and figures to the first and second operators 24a and 24b. Each of the first and second operators 24a and 24b provides an operating signal for displaying the characters, numerals, and figures to the scan lines and the signal lines in the first and second LCDs 26a and 26b attached on the inside and outside of a system for two faced display in response to the control signal for display from the controller 21. The first and second frame memories 25a and 25b process and store the control signals for displaying characters, numerals or figures provided for controlling display from the controller 21 in frame units, and present the signals in frame units stored in relevant memory regions in response to an access signal from the first and second operators 24a and 24b, thereby maintaining a stable display of the characters, numerals, or figures on the first and second LCDs 26a and 26b. 
However, the related art two faced display has the following problems.
First, in order to display characters, numerals, and figures in two faces, two separate LCDs are required, and two corresponding operators are required for operating the two LCDs, and duplicate control algorithms are required for the two-faced display, that increases power consumption and costs.
Second, the two operators required for operating the two LCDs respectively occupy much space inside of the system, that impedes fabrication of a light weight and slim product. For example, the two LCDs required to attach to an inside and outside of the folding cover for recognition of information on an originating station, recognition of received characters, and reading time information, without opening the folding cover in a folder type mobile station, is not in line with a goal of providing a small sized and light folder type mobile station device, and increases cost due to the addition of an expensive LCD and operator.